Usnistani Army
The Usnistani Army is the land branch of the Usnistani Armed Forces. It is the biggest branch of the Usnistani Armed Forces (the second biggest is the Usnistani National Militia). History TBA Weapons and equipment Assault rifles & Carbines *CZ-805 *AK-47 *AN-94 *H&K G36C *H&K G3A3 *FN FAL *AKS-74u *Colt M4A1 *M16A3 *M16A4 *Skorpion EVO III Submachine guns *Mini-Uzi *MP5K *TMP *Skorpion Light machineguns *RPD *MG4 *M249 SAW *M240B Shotguns *Baikal MP-133 *KS-23 *M1014 Sniper rifles *SV-98 *Dragunov SVD *Dragunov SVDK *Serbu BFG-50A *M40A3 *M40A5 *Steyr Scout Elite *MK14 EBR Sidearms *SIG-Sauer P320 RX Compact *Browning Hi-Power Launchers *MM-1 *Milkor MGL *RPG-7 *FIM-92 *FGM-148 Gallery More Usnistani soldiers.png Usnistani support gunner.png Usnistani sniper.png Usnistani SMG.png Usnistani rifleman.png Usnistani soldier in idle.jpg Usnistani gunner.jpg Usnistani soldier 2.png Group of Usnistani soldiers.png Usnistani soldier 1.png Quotes *!المنطقة محميّة'' - Almantaqah mahmiyah!'' / Area Clear! *!جندي صحافي مسقوط'' - Jundee sahafi masqoot!'' / Soldier down! *!قنّاص'' - Qanaas!'' / Sniper! *!قصف'' - Qasf!'' / Airstrike! *!رمي من جهات متعددة'' - Ramy min jehat muta'dedah!'' / We’re being shot at from multiple directions! *!عندنا واحد مصيب! واحد مصيب'' - I'ndena wahed musib! Wahed musib!'' / We have a man down, a man down! *!تقصّف شديد - Taqasuf shadeed! / Heavy resistance! *!أنا تحت العدو'' - Ana taht al a'du! / I’m under the enemy! *!منطقة السقوط - Manteqat alsuqut!'' / Landing zone! *!انتبه وراك'' - Intebeh waraak!'' / Look behind you! *!اهجموا اليسار'' - Uhjumo al yesar!'' / Flank left! *!اهجموا اليمين'' - Uhjumo al yemin!'' / Flank right! *!استمروا الرمي'' - Estamero aramy!'' / Keep shooting! *!خليكم عليّ'' - Khalikum a'lay! / Cover me! *!امسكوا مكانكم - Amseku makankum! / Hold your positions! *!متعرض للنار - Mutaaredh annar!'' / We’re taking fire! *!أحتاج تعزيزات'' - Ahtaj ta'zizat!'' / Need backup! *!اقتحام! اقتحام! اقتحام'' - Eqteham! Eqteham! Eqteham!'' / Breach! Breach! Breach! *!اتصل عالمركز'' - Etasel a'almarkaz!'' / Call HQ! *!ارجعوا الرمي'' - Erjeo'oh aramy!'' / Return fire! *!ادخلوا'' - Udkholu!'' / Enter! *!بغيّر مخزن'' - Baghayir makhzan!'' / Changing magazine! *!احميني! بعبّي مخزن'' - Ihmeeni! Ba'abi makhzan!'' / Cover me! Filling up storage (Reloading)! *!بعبّي'' - Ba’abi'' / Reloading! *!رمانة'' - Romana!'' / Pomegranate (Semtex Grenade)! *!أرمي رمانة'' - Aramy romanah!'' / Throwing pomegranate! (Semtex Grenade) *!أرمي قنبلة يدوية'' - Aramy qunbelah yadaweeyah!'' / Throwing hand grenade! *!القنبلة'' - Al qunbelah!/ Grenade! *!قنبلة صوتية - Qunbelah sawteyah!'' / Sound grenade! (Probably Flash) *!آه! هو كان حقّي'' - Ah! Hu kan haqi!'' / Aah! He was mine! *!ضرب ممتاز'' - Dharb mumtaz!'' / Excellent shooting! *!حاضر'' - Hadher!'' / Roger! *!معليش'' - Ma'lish!'' / No problem! *!ضرب'' - Dharb!'' / Heavy fire! *رقصة التانغو أسفل!'' - Tango Saq'at''! / Target Down! *!سقط رجل منا'' - Saqata rajolu mina!/ Man Down! *Он не жилец! - ''"On ne zhilets!" / "He is dead man!" *Он мой! - "On moy!" / "He's mine!" *Держись, товарищ! - "Derzhisʹ, tovarishch!" / "Hold on, comrade!" *Чёрт! Бойца ранило! - "Chyort! Boitsa ranilo!" / "Damn! Wounded soldier!" *Вспышка сзади! - "Vspyshka szadi!" / "Flash from behind!" *Чёрт! Не отрывается! - "Chyort! Ne otryvaetsya!" / "Damn! Doesn't come off!" - When stuck by a semtex or a Crossbow *Я трачу обойму за обоймой! - "Ya trachu oboymu za oboymoi!" / "I spend a holder for the clip!" *Одну секунду! -'' "Odnu sekundu!"'' / "One second!" *Граната, берегись! -''"Granata, beregisʹ!"'' / "Grenade, watch out!" *В яблочко! - "V yablochko!" / "Bullseye! *Головы! Граната к бою! - "Golovy! Granata k boyu!" / "Head's up! Frag out!" *Мне нужны патроны! - "Mne nuzhny patrony!" / "I need ammo!" *Санитар, сюда! - "Sanitar, syuda!" / "Medic, over here!" *Не высовывайся, мы сейчас! - "Ne vysovyvaisya, my syeichas!" / "Don't move, we are on our way!" *Головы, граната!!! - "Golovy, granata!" / "Heads up, grenade!" *Как по маслу! - "Kak po maslu!" / "Clear shot!" *Блядь, граната!! - "Blyadʹ, granata!" / "Fuck, grenade!" *"Накрой их!" - "Nakroy ih!" / "Don't let them pop out!" *"Скоро его не будет!" - "Scoro yego ne budyet!" / "He'll die soon!" *"Прикрываю!" - "Prikryivayu!" / "I cover you!" *"Я пустой! Перезаряжаюсь!" - "Ya pustoy! Perezaryazhayus!" / "I'm empty! Reloading!" *"Вниз!!!" - "Vneez!" / "Get down!!!" *"Огонь в их направлении!" - "Ogonʹ v ih napravlenii!" / "Fire in their direction!" *"Он у меня на мушке!" - "On u menya na mushke!" / "He's in my sights!" *"Подавись!" - "Podavis'!" / "Choke on this!" *"Удерживай их огнем!" - "Uderzhivay ih ognyom!" / "Don't let them get close!" *"Меняю позицию!" - "Menyayu pozitsiyu!"/ "Changing position!" *"Противник слева!" - "Protivnik slieva!" / Hostiles on left!" *"Противник справа!" - "Protivnik sprava!" / "Hostiles on right!" *"Прикройте меня!" - "Prikroite menya!" / "Cover me!" *"Цель уничтожена!" - "Tsel’ Unechtozhena!" / "Target destroyed!" *Бросаю гранату! - "Brosaju granatu! / "Throwing grenade!" *Бросаю стан гранату! - "Brosaju stan granatu! / "Throwing stun grenade!" *Дымовая граната! - "Dimovaya granata! / "Smoke grenade!" *Прикройте меня! Я должен перезарядиться! - "Prikrojte menja! Ja dolzhen perezaryazhaditsya! / "Cover me! I'm reloading!" *Прикройте меня! - "Prikrojte menja!" / "Cover me!" *Меняю обойму! - "Menyayu oboimu!" / "I am changing my magazine!" *Чёрт! У меня нет патронов! Перезаряжаюсь! - "Chyort! U menya net patronov! Perezaryazhayus!" / ''"Damn! I have no rounds! Reloading!" *Враг убит! - "''Vrag ubit! / Enemy killed! *Враг уничтожен! - "Vrag unichtozhen! / "Enemy eliminated!" *Цель уничтожена! - "Tsel' unichtozhena! / "Target eliminated!" *Сдохни, гад! - "Sdohni, gad!" / "Die, bastard!" *Граната!!! - "Granata!!! / ''"Grenade!!!" *Заряжаю взрывчатку - ''"Zariajayu vzryvchatku" / "Arming explosives" (C4) *Вспышка - "Vspyshka" / "Flash!" *Я ранен - "Ja ranen!" / "I'm wounded" *Бегите, трусы! - "Begitye, trusy!" / ''"Run, cowards!" *Вот вам граната, гады! - ''"Vot vam granata, gady!" / "Here is a grenade, bastards!" *Пришил его! - "Prishil' ego!" / "I got him!" *Ха! Уложил его! - "Ha! Ulozhil ego!" / "Ha! I killed him!" *Ха! Кажется, этот идиот не знал, как надо укрываться! - "Ha! Kazhetsya, etot idiot ne znal, kak nado ukrivatsya!" ''/ "Ha! It seems that this idiot did not know how to take cover!" *Это за моего брата! - ''"Eto za moyego brata!" / ''"That is for my brother!" *Это за мою сестру! - ''"Eto za moyu sestru!" ''/ "That is for my sister!" *Поубивайте этих трусов! - ''"Poubivayte etih trusov!" / "Kill those cowards!" *Эй, идиоты, ловите! - "Ey, idioty, lovite!" / "Hey, you idiots, catch!" *Лучше ты, чем я! - "Luchshe ty, chem ya!" / "Better you than me!" *Сшибите им головы! - "Shibite im golovy!" / "Shoot their heads off!" *Напугайте этих трусов мощным огнём! - "Napugaite etih trusov moschnym ognyom!" / "Scare these cowards with heavy fire!" *Пошли! - ""Pashli!" / "Go!" Category:Factions